The Boy Next Door
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been neighbors for years. But now Axel is going to college far away making Roxas rethink their relationship. Sometimes three weeks isn't enough for a blossoming love. Axel X Roxas and other side parings.


**Disclaimer:** It's two O'clock in the morning and I am too spent to think of something witty. Ownage: not mine.

**A/N:** Another Akuroku. I've been typing like there's no tomorrow for the last couple of days, and I suppose that's a good thing. I started this story a month back and just got to finishing it. It's a AU yaoi so if you don't like, leave. But if this interests you, I suggest sticking around and reviewing. On with the show!

**The Boy Next Door**

**Chapter One: Daily Ritual**

Every morning was the same. I would wake up to a loud call from my neighbor's house. A older red haired boy would lean out of his window and wave to me, smirking all the while. I would glare back for having been woken up at the ungodly time of 6 am and bury myself back in my blankets trying to fall back asleep. Then the older boy would creep out of his window into my bedroom, by way of the tree that stood in between our houses. Once he got in he would whisper something perverted into my ear and I would immediately get up. This was my mornings for 10 years now, and this morning was no different.

"Roxy! Get up!" shouted a suave voice from across the way. I sat up slowly as I rubbed my eyes to steady my vision. He gave me his toothy grin which resembled the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"I told you to quit calling me that, Axel." I stated as I ran my fingers through my messy bed hair.

Axel pouted slightly. "Ahh, you're no fun. Now, get that firm ass out of bed." I glared at him and then routinely buried myself in my dark blue sheets. He sighed as he leapt out of his window and landed onto the branch that was conveniently place under our two windows; then he jumped into my window. Axel, unlike normal people, found it so much more fun to enter through a window instead of a door.

Axel then sat himself down on my bed, causing a slight displacement which I grunted at. "Blondie, get up." he cooed.

"Sleep..." I slurred as I cuddled deeper into my blankets, this time I had my head join the rest of my body to go down under.

I could almost hear the frown on Axel's face. "Why get sleep when you can spend time with yours truly."

"Why spend time with you when I can sleep peacefully." I countered.

I felt movement as I could feel a body getting closer to mine. I could feel the warmth of his breathe on my ear even though there was a blanket guarding me. "Oh Roxas," he started sensually, "If you want to stay in bed, you can and I'll join you. But I highly doubt you'll be getting any sleep with all the fun we'll be having." I really should be used to Axel's provocative speech by now but I'm not. I guess the three and a half year age difference is the cause.

I paused for a moment and then said, "You are such a horny bastard." I then unburied myself and got up, pushing the green eyed pervert off my bed.

"Thank you" he chimed. He then sat at my desk chair, waiting for me to get ready.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not a good thing you know. One day you're going to get arrested for sexual harassment." I opened my closet and grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a black and white checkered shirt- a present I got from Axel on my last birthday.

"That's what happens when you don't have sex. Really, who the hell invented abstinence." Axel jested. He watched me intently as I started to take off my pajamas. His stare made me flush although the reason for the reddening was beyond me.

I shook my head to regain my composure. "I guess the saying's true: Once you pop you just can't stop." I pulled the shirt over my head.

Axel chuckled at my joke. He then faked disappointment. "Oh, don't put your clothes on! I was enjoying the strip show." I smacked him across the head.

"Bite me." I shot back as I zipped my pants. Suddenly Axel grabbed my wrist, pulling me close to him. He then swooped in and bite and sucking my neck lightly which sent shivers down my spine. After he let go I quickly covered the spot were he had left a red mark. My face was pure red.

"Wah-" I stuttered as I stared at him wide eyed. He wore the smirk of victory.

"Don't complain. You're the one who told me to do it." He teased. He then lifted himself off my chair and headed for my bedroom door. "Let's go." He stated as he walked out.

I stood there, still registering the event that was just played out. I looked into the mirror which hung on my closet and uncovered the bite. It was red and abused, still slightly wet from tongue contact. I then looked to the door from which my fire obsessed friend had exited.

Knowing Axel was waiting impatiently at the front door I quickly left my room, my thoughts still lingering on the love bite Axel had given me.

"Isn't ice cream for breakfast a little unhealthy?" Asked the taller boy as we sat down on the side of the park fountain.

I slightly glared at him. "It would have been my lunch if you didn't wake me up so damn early."

He chuckled at my complaint. "Come on, I went easy on you today. I gave you an extra ten minutes." He stated like the little time expansion should be appreciated.

"Are you still coming with me to Destiny Islands?" I asked changing the subject. Every year I go and visit my twin brother on the said islands for two weeks during summer vacation. When I was five my parents got a divorce, sending my father and I here to Twilight Town. I used to go with my father to visit my missing family but when I turned ten he became to busy with work. He didn't want me to travel alone so Axel offered to accompany me. Since then we've always gone together.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be leaving a week after we get back." I felt a soft a pain in my chest. In three and a half weeks Axel's leaving for college in Traverse Town. The city is approximately 4 hours away from here.

"Right." I said solemnly. The conversation had turned depressing, knowing he was leaving me always made me sad.

"But," he said trying to lighten the mood. "First you and I have to wreak havoc on this boring town. Got to leave a legacy behind."

I smiled at his destructive nature. "Axel, what am I going to do without you."

"Masturbate, I suppose. I won't be able to come down here to tend to your sexual needs." I smacked him. Hard.

"I need to meet up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The girl has been bugging us to start doing our project." I said as I tried to fare the pervert goodbye. He wasn't cooperating very much.

"So?" He stated, "Let me go with you." He was tugging on the collar of my shirt as to make sure I wouldn't run off.

I shook my head. "Your too much of a distraction. Go entertain yourself." I really didn't want to leave him. Seeing was these were some of our last moments together I wanted to be with him as much as humanly possible. But my group of friends teased me about him. Hayner would always crack a joke about our relationship, always saying he was my boyfriend. I didn't like when they did that because I would start to question my platonic feelings for him which is something I don't like to do on a regular basis.

"Please?!" He whined as he clung onto me smaller frame. It's hard to walk when you have to drag your neighbor about.

"Fine!" I gave in, which is quite the rarity. But three and a half weeks only last so long.

I dragged him along as I went to my destination. I walked into this back alley into a caged area- our hangout. Upon entering I was greeted by three friendly faces.

"Hey, Rox. Your late." said my best friend, Hayner. He then looked to behind where my extra baggage stood. "And you brought your boyfriend."

I glared. "He's not my boyfriend." I shot venomously. Like I said, I hate when they tease me when it comes to Axel.

Olette sighed wistfully. "One can dream, right?" I slanted my eyes at the brunette. She's one of those girls who loves guy on guy action. She's claims that if Hayner can like the girls messing around she had full rights to enjoying the boys.

"Sure. Just keep me out of your creepy fantasies." I said as I sat on the couch. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked referring to our summer homework.

"Well," started my third friend, "Olette suggested we right the essay on the seven wonders of Twilight Town."

Axel rolled his eyes as he slumped onto one of the random pieces of furniture. "Those rumors are all bogus."

I leaned over and pinched him. "No comments from the peanut gallery." I chimed.

Hayner laughed. "Well, we can definitely tell who wears the pants between the two of you." Pence giggled and Olette began to fantasize.

I threw some random object at the boy in army pants. "Stop with the gay jokes, you ass." I said in a light manner. I could never serious get pissed at my friends. At least not for gibing at my sexuality.

We took the train to the other side of town where we would research the rumors. We broke off into two teams: Olette and Hayner vs. Pence and me with the tag along of Axel. So far Axel's prediction was right. the stairs weren't a different number up and down, There was nothing wrong with that alley. The noises where coming from little Vivi's practicing, The shadow in the water was just a reflection, there was a dog inside the jumping bag, and there was no special tram that left and never returned.

"Well, this blows. What a waste." Stated an agitated Hayner.

"We can just write about all our hard work. That way will still get an A." said Olette trying to cheer the crowd up.

"Let's go back and check the mansion. Maybe that one's real." Pence said hopefully.

"You young one's are so filled with dreams... I feel so old." sighed Axel dramatically.

"That's because you are." I said coldly.

He brought a hand to his chest. "Oh, Roxy, I'm hurt." He gave me a puppy dog look.

"Hey Roxas, what's that mark on your neck?" Asked Pence innocently, pointing to the hickey.

I covered it with my hand. "Nothing." I stated quickly, blushing slightly. I had forgotten about the thing, too preoccupied.

Hayner grabbed my arm and dislodged it from my neck. "You whore! That's a hickey." he gasped.

"No it's not! I hit my neck on the corner of my desk!" I said trying to explain the red thing. Axel snickered at the lame attempted. "Shut up!" I said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"So that's why you were late." Olette clasped her hands together happily. "You were doing the unmentionable with Red!" She shrieked excitedly. Damn fan girls.

"Was not!" I yelled in defense. "You! This is your fault!" I screamed at the oldest boy.

He shrugged. "I just did what you told me. Next time use cover up if you don't want people to know what we do." He said suggestively, knowing my friends would misinterpret. They began to laugh.

"Not helping Axel!" I said in embarrassment as I started to stalk away. "Let's just get going." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes darling!" The green eyed monster said as he ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "Anything for you babe." He smirked as he pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. I slapped him for the third time today.

"C'mon, Roxas! Don't play hard to get!" He chimed as we walked through the thick woods. Ever since he committed the sin of lust in front of my friends I had been giving him the cold shoulder. Maybe next time he would think twice before displaying affection in public. Not that I would want it in private either.

"Roxas, we were just teasing." Justified Olette as they followed behind my stomping.

"Stop moping." Commanding the blond curly haired boy.

"We don't care that you're dating Axel." said Pence trying to cheer me up. It had the opposite effect.

I stopped abruptly and turned to the group of youths. "First: I do not like Axel in that way what so ever. Second: I'm not gay!" I exclaimed. How many times did I have to tell them this.

"Alright, we're sorry." Hayner said as he rolled his eyes.

I snorted as I turned away, walking quick paced toward the old mansion. Apparently we weren't the only ones who wanted to see the place because their was a petite blonde girl sitting in the grass, a notepad in hand. She turned to see what the fuss was about.

"Good afternoon." She smiled warmly at the five of us.

"Hello, Namine." I waved as I walked up to her. Namine is a girl in my class and a good friend. She moved her three years ago. When I talked to Axel about how pretty I thought she was he blamed me for having a crush, which I didn't. She is, indeed, beautiful but I she's not really my type.

"Namine! What brings you out here, and alone at that! What happens if you get jumped by Seifer's gang." Said Hayner in a slightly concerned tone.

"I wanted to draw the old mansion. It always seemed to lure me in." She said as she showed us a sketch. Although it was rough the picture was amazing. Namine was always such a talented artist.

"In that case, did you see in girls in that window?" Asked Olette as she pointed to the large window.

Namine examined the window and shook her head. "Can't say that I did. But she's usually not here during this time." She said as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Pence asked curiously. Namine was such a mystery at times.

"It's a secret but I sometimes break into the mansion. There are a lot of interesting things in there." She said giggling. "Don't tell." She brought a finger to her pink lips and 'shhed'.

"I didn't know you had such a wild side. You just got a whole lot sexier." Flirted Axel as he approached the girl. I narrowed my eyes at the site. Sometimes I could kill that guy.

Namine noticed the steam coming from me and giggled. "Shame on you, Axel. And in front of Roxas." Was she implying something? What the heck did everyone think Axel and I were an item! He might be incredibly hot but I do not like him in that way! Did I just call him hot? Crap? I slapped my forehead in exhaustion.

"Someone shoot me." I exasperated. Axel morphed his hand to look like a gun and pretended to shoot me. Did he have to take everything I say so literally?


End file.
